


Family Friendly Night

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Judge (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank, Sam, Glen, and Dale spend an evening together with a family friendly game of Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Friendly Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yuti (robertdowney) and Mallory (downeylove), because they (mostly Yuti) bug me to write more The Judge fanfiction. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have only seen a screening of the movie once, so I have to warn everyone that I do not have a great grasp on the characters yet.

“I feel like we’re getting nowhere.” Hank said sourly, looking down at the board in front of them. Glen was sitting opposite of Hank, Sam was sitting next to Hank, and Dale was filming their game.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this one.” Glen chuckled, picking up one of his cards.

Hank narrowed his eyes at him, growing impatient. “Glen, this isn’t poker. Just roll the damn dice.”

“Hank.” Sam scolded him, putting her hand on his arm to calm him down. She was giving him a disapproving look.

“What?” Hank stared at her, realizing how impatient he was acting.

“This is supposed to be family friendly.” She told him.

“Hank isn’t usually family friendly when it comes to games.” Dale said, filming them with his camera. His head popped up. “He likes winning a lot.”

“Yeah, until he gets sour because I beat him.” Glen laughed lowly.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Sam laughed at him and ran a hand down his cheek. He ignored her.

“You always _were_ a sore loser in High School.” She smiled sweetly. “It’s good to know some things haven’t changed.”

“I thought we were playing monopoly, not ganging up on me.” Hank looked between the two. Sam chuckled and patted his thigh underneath the table.

“ _And_ you’re still sensitive.” She grinned widely and cutely, making his heart flutter. “Cute.” He could see that smile of hers from a mile away, and every single time he saw it, it was like time was standing still. He couldn’t explain it.

“I am so much more than cute, Baby.” Hank replied with a smug smile. “I am also a millionaire with all the property I own.” He gestured to the monopoly board.

“That’s a low blow.” Glen muttered.

Sam gave him a challenging smile. “Okay, Hank. You want to be competitive?” She glanced at the board and calculated her next move. “Just watch, in a few movies, I’ll have you begging on your knees.”

“Really?” Hank smirked. “Weird. Didn’t you do that last night to me?” It was the kind of smirk that challenged her and tested her, expecting some sort of retaliation.

Sam only smiled. “Funny, because as I recall, you were the one that was begging.”

“I can jog your memory if you want me to.” Hank offered, turning slightly in his chair to face her. “Do the words ‘Please, I beg you, fu—‘”

“Whoa, whoa.” Glen interjected him, giving them both a weird, disgusted look. “I thought we agreed this was supposed to be family friendly. I don’t need to hear that kind of stuff.”

Hank looked at Glen, rolled his eyes, and leaned towards Sam. “We’ll finish this later.” He growled into her ear. Sam grinned and bit her bottom lip; she was very much determined to finish the discussion with him later. She glanced down at his lap, eyeing it and all the memories it held for her, and turned her gaze back to the Monopoly board in front of them.

“Are we going to keep playing, or are you boys giving up?” Sam asked, looking at them with a determined smirk.

“Blow for me.” Glen held up the dice to Dale’s camera.

Sam leaned over to Hank and whispered in his ear, “Sounds familiar”, teasing him. She eyed him, raising an eyebrow. Hank glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. They were definitely going to have a rousing discussion later.

Dale pointed the camera at the dice, and then moved his head to blow at the dice. When he did, Glen threw the dice across the board. He rolled a five.

“Oh, whoa, whoa!” Hank pointed at the board with excitement. “That’s my property. Pay up.” He held out his hand, almost instantly. Glen rolled his eyes and threw a hundred at him.

“Take your damn money.” He mumbled.

Hank laughed and added it to his organized pile. “Look who’s sour now.” He turned to Sam and saw the rolling of her eyes, and the added bright smile.

“Don’t cry when I make you go bankrupt.” Sam said, grabbing the dice. She held her fist up to Hank. “Blow, Honey.” She said, almost demandingly. Hank smirked and blew into the dice.

She rolled the dice and it skipped across the board. Glen glanced at the dice, but didn’t pay much attention since he lost most of his money already. Dale was focusing his camera on the dice, getting closer for a zoom in, and taking a step back for a zoom out.

An hour later, and Sam walked out the front door with a wide grin on her face. Hank trailed after her with wide and confused eyes.

“What the hell just happened?” Hank asked, closing the door behind them. The sun was starting to set when their family friendly board game ended, coloring the patio with a calming light blue and yellow glow.

“I bankrupt you. That’s what happened.” Sam replied triumphantly, sitting down on the porch swing. “

Hank narrowed his eyes at her and sat down next to her. “You cheated.”

“Really?” Sam laughed, feeling his shoulder rub up against hers. “You are _such_ a sore loser. Is this how you are in the courtroom, too?”

“No. I’m very tame in the courtroom.” Hank rest his head on her shoulder and leaned against her. He crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the evening breeze.

“ _That_ is a lie and you should be ashamed of yourself.” She laughed. “I’ve heard stories, Hank Palmer. There is nothing _tame_ about you in the courtroom.”

“Those were before this…” He slowly gazed around them, noticing how quiet and serene everything was around them. The house was banged up from the tornados, but it wasn’t something they couldn’t fix. He remembered the day of their High School prom; he, Sam, and their friends gathered on the porch while everyone’s mothers took pictures.

Sam wrapped her arms around him and silently hugged him. She hung her head by his and kissed his shoulder, rubbing his arm with compassion and affection. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Hank tried to smile and relaxed against her. “It’s fine. I deserved it.”

“You deserve the best, Hank.” Sam muttered. “Which is me, because… well, we were both thinking it.” They both smiled. “Not many people can come back after years and years of leaving, and can say that everything they feared, everything they were against for the longest time was resolved. You’ve come such a long way.”

He smiled sweetly; he didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like her. He wondered what would’ve happened if he never left her. “Thanks, Sam. And to reiterate, I may be _tame_ in the courtroom, but I’ll have you know, I’m not _tame_ in the—“

“You don’t have to tell me twice how wild you are in bed, Hank.” She deadpanned.

He chuckled, pulled himself out of her arms, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on top of his lap. He admired her blond locks, loving how they brushed against her shoulders, and her soft light blue eyes, how they brought him so much happiness and wonder.

She watched him stare at her for a few seconds before she broke into a warm smile. “What?” Her voice sounded sweet and gentle.

His lips formed a warm smile. “Nothing.” He looked away shyly.

“Nothing, my ass.” She nudged him in the stomach. “What were you thinking about?”

“Us…” He looked back up at her. “…And what would’ve happened if I didn’t leave.”

Sam tilted her a bit to get a good look at his face; she could see the years of wonder, agony, and stress being lifted off his shoulders. She always thought he was handsome and cute… and such an asshole for leaving her. “Well, I can tell you what would’ve happened.”

He hummed curiously at her.

She looked down at his fitting cotton t-shirt and moved her hands to play with his sleeve, rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. He always felt so warm and soft when he had his arms around her, or when they cuddled in bed. When he held her, she felt protected and safe, almost as if he was trying to make up for all those years they lost.

“We would’ve gone crazy at some point.” She told him. “We would’ve eventually hated each other and gone our separate ways with different people.”

He didn’t like her answer. “How do you know that?”

“Because it’s bound to happen at some point, Hank. Nothing lasts forever.”

He pressed his lips together and briefly looked down at her hands. “What if I wanted it to last forever?”

“You _wanting_ and _needing_ things are two completely separate entities.”

He looked at her with big brown eyes. “And if I need you?”

Her smile is small, but tells him so much. “Then… you’ll do whatever it takes to convince me to stay.” He returned her small smile, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his arms. He leaned his head against hers and left a lingering kiss on the side of her head. Her hand wandered up to his chest and towards his shoulder, massaging the muscle between his shoulder and neck.

He closed his eyes, loving the nice and relaxing feeling from the pressure exerted by her hands. She molded into his arms perfectly, and the frequent cold breeze was forgotten thanks to the heat between them. He was surprised to feel her soft, warm lips pressed against his; he hummed against her mouth, eager to let the passion between them ignite on its own, but it never happened. He kissed back with equal fervor, and as soon as they started, they stopped.

He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, loving how affectionate he was.

“You kids have clothes on, right?” Glen asked comically, opening the front door.

Hank pressed his lips together and dropped his head on Sam’s shoulder, mumbling curses.

“For now.” Sam replies with a wide grin; she can hear Hank’s low chuckle.

“Pizza’s done, by the way.” Glen smiles at the couple, loving how close they’ve been for the past few weeks. He knew they’d be a great couple since the beginning of their lives, and it’s only been heartwarming to see them together.

“Finally.” Hank says, feeling his lap turn cold as Sam hops off him.

“What, you hungry after losing?” Sam teases him with a sly smirk.

“Hey, none of that.” Hank pointed at her. “Family friendly, remember?”

Sam smiled playfully and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the front door.


End file.
